<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Been A While - Part 2 - A.K.A New Discoveries by Cat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277314">It’s Been A While - Part 2 - A.K.A New Discoveries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16'>Cat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboah Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, RDR2, Smut, Sorry - cowBOAHS, Top Javier Escuella, handjob, just a smidge, lil bit of fluff, to cancel out the fact that 620 words of this is just cowboys going at it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bigger man tensed first at the feeling of Javier’s fingers sliding into him. Javier crooked his finger slightly, brushing against <em>something</em> inside Arthur that made him see stars. His head dropped forward onto his arms, crossed before him, a groan rumbling from deep in his chest. Javier smirked, adding a gentle second finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboah Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Been A While - Part 2 - A.K.A New Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605206">It’s Been Awhile</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16">Cat16</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks a ton to those of you who actually tell me if you like these... It keeps fanfic writers like me typing and we appreciate it. Remember we do this for free and it’s no skin off our noses to not write anymore ;)</p><p>Anyways, for those who requested Part 2...</p><p>Here you are :3</p><p>Hopefully it’s okay and at least semi worth the wait. I tried to make it a little longer but that’s hard to do when it’s only 2 parts and I already have the basic half-plot explained.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier pushed back against Arthur, rolling them both over and kissing Arthur hungrily, invading his mouth with his tongue. Arthur grunted in surprise before kissing back and resting his hands on Javier’s hips, the smaller man’s planted firmly on Arthur’s chest. Javier’s tongue brushed against Arthur’s, sending shivers down both their backs. Javier groaned, rolling his hips into Arthur and tightening his grip on the older man.</p><p>Javier pulled back, a sly grin on his face. Arthur glared warily up at him. “I can see the gears turning, Javier. What is it?”</p><p>“I’ve never,” He placed a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips before continuing, “Been inside <em> you </em> before.” He growled. Arthur’s only response was a dubious grunt. “Trust me, <em>vaquero</em>”Javier’s breath brushed over Arthur’s ear with the whispered words.</p><p>Before Arthur could respond he was being kissed and rolled over again, onto his stomach. Javier maintained his position straddling the older man, keeping one hand gently splayed on Arthur’s neck, the other reaching for the open tin of Vaseline. He scooped some of the gel on two fingers, spreading some onto himself, the rest for the use of spreading Arthur open.</p><p>The bigger man tensed first at the feeling of Javier’s fingers sliding into him. Javier crooked his finger slightly, brushing against <em>something</em> inside Arthur that made him see stars. His head dropped forward onto his arms, crossed before him, a groan rumbling from deep in his chest. Javier smirked, adding a gentle second finger.</p><p>Javier’s other hand was now working at his cock, spreading the Vaseline. The hand inside Arthur began pumping slowly into the older man, eliciting more groans and gasps. The slow movements brought both men closer to breaking their patience.</p><p>Javier gave in first, sliding his slick fingers from Arthur and lining himself up with his entrance. His fingers dug into the flesh of Arthur’s ass as he pushed his hips forward, eyes glinting at the drawn-out moan from the bigger man. Once their hips connected Javier paused for a moment to gather his composure, pulling out almost all the way before pushing slowly back in again. “<em>Mierda</em>, you ever had anything inside you?” Javier panted, beating back his climax for the second time.</p><p>The only response was a muffled grunt, and the clench of Arthur around Javier’s cock. He sped up slightly, losing a thread of control as his hips snapped forward to meet Arthur’s ass faster and faster. Javier kept one hand gripping Arthur’s hip, the other moving to grasp Arthur’s cock. The older man’s back arched at the sudden contact, precum dripping from him.</p><p>Javier moved his hand once again, this time from Arthur’s hip to his hair, tangling his fingers into the blonde strands. “Glad you haven’t cut this yet.” He grunted, speeding up once more.</p><p>“Might not if this is how you treat me with it long.” Arthur panted, one of his hands coming to meet Javier’s on his cock, both of them jerking him off. That, along with Javier’s constant brushing against that <em>spot</em> inside him pushed him over the edge, his vision sparking white and stars flicking the room as he came. Javier felt Arthur tense around him, seed spilling over his knuckles and Arthur’s.</p><p>Before he could even think to warn Arthur, his own climax shot his spend into Arthur, the bigger man shuddering at the new and unexpected feeling. Both men groaned as Javier pulled out, falling to his back beside Arthur, much like the position they had been in earlier that night.</p><p>Javier shuffled around until his head was resting on Arthur’s chest, both of them glistening with sweat. Arthur’s breathing slowed until the slight rumble in his chest told Javier he had drifted to sleep. He smiled and curled closer to Arthur’s warmth, the chill of the night air now seeping through his fog of ecstasy.</p><p>He too fell asleep, face buried in Arthur’s chest, the comforting aura lulling him into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‘One day, someone brings a plate of 100 cookies into work. Everyone takes a cookie but nobody tells the person who made them they liked them. They made cookies the next day and everyone took them, and a few people said they liked them. The person made cookies the next day. Nobody said they liked them. They didn’t bring cookies again, and nobody knew why they stopped making them.’</p><p>Tell your favourite fanfic writers you love their work guys &lt;3</p><p>Not saying it for me, just for the few others that still write rdr2 fics :3</p><p>Link to my Tumblr where you can send a request:<br/>https://crazycat1606.tumblr.com/post/627847905714323456/crazycat16-archive-of-our-own</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605206">It’s Been Awhile</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16">Cat16</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>